


Adoration

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), You (TV 2018)
Genre: Bruce isnt as rich as he is in canon and most media, Canon-Typical Behavior, Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Making This Up As I Go, Medical Inaccuracies, Murder, No superheroes, OOC characters, Pining, Pretty sure ill forget to tag something, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Violence, You AU, bad guy bruce, taking lots of creative liberty here, this is not a good story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello, you.John Doe has no idea why Bruce Wayne is so keen on befriending him.Honestly, Bruce just wants to figure that part out, too. Unfortunately, Bruce Wayne just so happens to have a penchant for stalking.It should go well... right?
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne, One-sided Harley Quinn/John Doe, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Adoration

Why, hello there.

You stand a few feet away, across the other end of the lobby. Your hair is green, and your foot taps the floor impatiently as you check the off-brand Rolex on your wrist. What’s a person like you doing here, I wonder? You shuffle uncomfortably, eyes darting from left to right as you wring your hands together.

Clearly, you don’t belong here. How could you, with the oversized flower pinned to your vest and the mismatched socks? I hear a _ding_ and sigh, employees filing out as the elevator doors behind me slid open, greeting me with various levels of either enthusiasm or professionalism. It was clockwork.

“Hello Mr. Wayne!”

“Good evening Mr. Wayne.”

“Have a good night, Mr. Wayne.”

Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne. Would it kill them to have a little creativity? I’m sure you aren’t like that, though. No, you would scoff at these trivialities, these mundane day to days of someone like me. You would like spark, something new.

How totally unlike me.

I look back toward the lobby as I approach the exit doors. I see you talking to someone. Blonde, from the looks of it. She didn’t look like an employee, but she was dressed as if she had business here. 

“H-Harley, look I—“ You start, and my heart thumps at the sound of your voice. It was both grating and melodious, a contradiction that I never thought I’d get to know. It fits you, stranger.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She hissed at you, and I narrow my eyes as I slow my walk and stop to stare. She doesn’t seem to notice, but you do.

You glance at me for a second and look back at her. “I just thought...”

“Well you thought wrong, puddin’,” She snapped, turning away from you. A nickname. A heavy feeling grows on my chest. Puddin’. Is she your lover, stranger? Now, she sees me. “And what the hell are you looking at?”

“Hey, I’m not trying to get in the middle of anything,” I say, raising my hands up in defense. She glares at me.

“Fine, whatever. I don’t got time for this.” She storms off, her heels clacking on the tiles as she left. 

You approach me, and it feels as if time comes to a standstill. You smile sheepishly, almost as if ashamed. 

“Sorry,” You say. “She can be... a lot.”

“Girlfriend trouble?” I say jokingly, but instead of a laugh you shake your head vigorously and wave your hands.

“No, no—me and Harley aren’t like that. But uh, thanks for understanding.”

I didn’t realize I was holding a breath until I let go of it. You raise a brow.

“Oh, uh—I’ve had my fair share of girlfriends in the past.” Selina comes to mind, but that was a long time ago and I’ve moved on. I’ve learned. You look at me, curiousity clear in your eyes.

“Girls, huh?” You snort. “Can’t live with ‘em.”

I completely agree. Selina was a nightmare to be around. 

“By the way, my name’s John,” You say. “John Doe.” Your eyes shift down and you bite your lip. “I-I mean, not that you asked but—“

John Doe. What a strange name for a strange stranger. 

“Bruce Wayne,” I say, and your head darts back up. 

“Wait, as in _the_ Bruce Wayne?” You say, your voice filled with newfound enthusiasm as your eyes light up. “As in Wayne Enterprises? As in prince of Gotham Bruce Wayne?”

“Yes,” I say, smiling. You grin. “Not so much that last one. Though I’m stepping down as CEO for now. Trying to do a little soul searching. That’s part of why I’m here now, actually. I just got a bunch of my stuff from my office.”

“But Bruce, you’re still richer than god,” You say. 

“I mean, am I though?” I say. “I’m not even that rich. For Gotham standards, maybe. But honestly most of my money’s the company’s.”

“Still more than me!” You say. I laugh and you smile again. 

“You want to come with me?” I ask suddenly, and you gasp. “Not like I have much to do now considering I’m technically unemployed. I was planning to get a few drinks and head over to my apartment.”

“Would I?” You say, brightening. Then you deflate. “Oh, but I can’t.”

I frown. “Why not?”

“I have to go to Harley’s tonight and hang out. I promised I would be there, and that’s part of why I’m here to begin with. She’s pissed off but I got her back, ya know?”

The amount of personal information you’re sharing would be concerning if you told it to anyone but me. Are you always this chatty, or do you simply feel you can trust me? 

I nod. “Alright. Well—“

“I’ll be seeing ya!” You say, and you suddenly dash off. Well, that conversation ended prematurely. 

It was at that moment I realize—I didn’t get your contact number. All I had to go by was a name.

John Doe. What a conspicuously inconspicuous name for an equally conspicuous stranger. It fits you. Just another paradox in your series of contradictions, John. I wonder if there’s more to you?

(If there is, I’ll find out.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Sorry if this is super short I just wanted to get this idea outta my head and hopefully actually work on this? I’ll write more if people are into this buuuuut as of now this is all I have :> I might go back and edit this honestly... anyway!! Basically this fic doesn’t actually adhere to a lot of canon stuff so I’m pretty sure you can read this if you haven’t seen You... in this Bruce isn’t a billionaire, he’s just relatively rich compared to most people. I changed a few things too, and hopefully I’ll be able to write it out!


End file.
